Frequently, it is desired to dispense fluids in discreet, controlled volumes of adhesive to join two or more components of an assembled article. In such applications, the adhesive may be dispensed as discreet shots, dots, or beads of a precise volume of adhesive. Controlled volume dispensing or metering is particularly useful when the dispensed fluid is expensive, or when it is necessary to precisely mix two or more different fluids, such as multi-component adhesives.
Prior fluid metering systems have utilized reciprocating pistons to meter the volume of fluid dispensed. These systems typically utilize air or hydraulic pressure to actuate the piston between fill and dispense directions. Moreover, conventional piston metering systems typically dispense a single shot of fluid per cycle of piston reciprocation, thereby limiting the speed at which the fluid can be dispensed to the reciprocating speed of the piston. While these prior dispensing systems are suitable for certain applications, a need exists for an improved metering system which provides increased dispense rates and simplified construction.